Do You Wanna Fight A Dalek
by bananas-are-good-9
Summary: A series of unrelated one-shots that are based off of songs from Frozen. The story will be complete but I'll be posting chapters as I write them.
1. Do You Wanna Fight A Dalek?

**A/N - So I got the inspiration for this story from scarlet phlame's story Do You Wanna Fight A Dalek...I know same title but once I got the idea I couldn't think of anything else...I tried for like a whole day...I tried to make it match the same meter of the original song as much as possible.**

**Disclaimer - I own neither Doctor Who nor Frozen  
**

* * *

"Goodnight Doctor." Rose called as she walked down the corridor to her room.

The Doctor looked up from his tinkering and gave her a large grin. "Goodnight Rose." He said as he watched her leave the console room. He felt a wave of pride wash over him as he recalled what had happened earlier. He had accused her of giving up on him when she had really taken care of a man she wasn't sure of. He had had companions in the past that had stayed after a regeneration, but he had also met people that would've tossed him out on the street if they had seen him in such a state. The Doctor smiled to himself, thanking the universe for his luck.

* * *

After eight hours, the Doctor was what you could easily describe as bored. Well, bored out of his mind really. A rather magnificent mind that, on most days, had many things to keep him entertained until Rose woke up. Today was not one of those days.

The Doctor was pacing in front of Rose's door, debating whether he should go in or not. He didn't want to wake her after what she had done for him the previous day. Pressing his ear up against the door, the Doctor tried to hear if Rose was still asleep, happy to hear shuffling sounds of her walking around her room. He perked up and rapped against the door. Nothing. He tried again. Still nothing. He pressed his ear against the door once more and heard her no longer moving but controlling her breathing to keep it quiet.

The Doctor smirked to himself with his hand over the knob. Like she could trick him with his superior Time Lord senses. His hand closed around the knob when he came up with an even better idea. He remembered a song from a movie a good eight years ahead of Rose's time. When she had found the movie he had, of course, denied having watched it and later denied that he lip sang with the people in the movie. The Doctor cleared his throat and leaned in close to the door.

"Rosie?" he sing-songed and knocked the 5-beat knock.

* * *

Rose had woken up fifteen minutes before the Doctor found himself at her door. She had just gotten out of the shower and was in the process of getting dressed when he knocked for the first time. She had frozen, not before grabbing a shirt in an attempt to cover herself. She stayed still, hoping that he thought she was still asleep and walk away. As he knocked the second time, Rose was certain that the Doctor was going to come in, and readied herself to jump behind her bed if her door opened. She heard his hand settle on the knob and took a step away from the door.

Rose breathed a sigh of relief when she heard his hand lift off of the knob, a breath she quickly inhaled before a hand shot up to stifle her laughter at the Doctor _singing _to her.

_Rosie?_ She nearly lost it when he knocked like the little girl in her favorite movie. She wasn't aware that it only got worse from there.

_Do you wanna fight a Dalek?_

_Come on, let's go and run._

_I haven't seen you for a while,_

_come out the door,_

_I bet you're rested up!_ Rose snorted, so that was what this is about. She continued to get ready, listening to the Doctor through her door.

_You've never slept this early,_

_but now you have._

_I wish you would just come out!_

_Do you wanna fight a Dalek?_

_It doesn't have to be a Dalek…_ he sounded like he was pressed up against the doorjamb. Rose played along, laughing her reply.

"Go away Doctor!"

_Okay, bye._ He said pathetically, though Rose heard a smile in his voice. Rose shook her head, smiling to herself as she finished getting ready and rushed to the door. She spotted him a little ways down the hallway, shuffling away with his head hanging. Rose ran up behind him and jumped on his back and hugged his neck, laughing.

* * *

.

* * *

"Doctor?"

"Hm?"

"I'm gonna be in my room. If you need something, please only something dire. Not you finding a way to make bananas grow faster, yeah? After everything with Mickey and my dad-" she swallowed thickly, "-parallel father, I just need some time to myself." She gave him a small smile, which he returned.

"That's just fine. You know where to find me." Rose nodded and left the room. The Doctor sighed and leaned over the console, his hands gripping its edge. He stayed stiff for a moment before releasing a puff of air, rolling up his sleeves, and getting to work on repairing the TARDIS.

* * *

After several hours and more than ten shocks from the TARDIS, the Doctor got the message and got up to check on Rose.

As he came to a stop in front of her door, he didn't need to lean in to hear her sniffling through the wood. The Doctor sighed and tried to think of ways to cheer her up, his mind settling on one thing. He sniffed, straightened, and lifted his hand to knock the same knock he did months before.

"Do you wanna fight a Dalek?" he began, working on making his voice cheerful.

* * *

Rose looked up at the door when she heard the Doctor do the knock again. She let out a small giggle despite what she was feeling as the Doctor began singing.

_Do you wanna fight a Dalek?_

_Or ride our bikes on Woman Wept?_

_I think some company is overdue,_

_I've started talking to the people in the books! _Rose laughed as she heard the Doctor mutter, "Give up, Jacob…"

_It gets a little lonely,_

_all these empty rooms,_

_just watching the hours tick bye!_ Rose was a little disappointed when she didn't hear him do the tick-tock sound effect. She waited for him to move onto the next part, actually looking forward to him continuing. But instead of singing, the Doctor spoke to her through the door.

"Rose, I'm here for you." He said before she heard him walk away from the door. Rose debated with herself for a moment before she ran to the door and ripped it open, barking out a watery laugh when she saw him leaning against the wall, legs crossed, a short ways away from her door. He kept his eyes fixed to the wall in front of him and silently extended his hand.

Rose felt her eyes fill with tears and she ran to him and grabbed his offer. He pushed off the wall and used her hand to pull her into a bone crushing hug, which she returned with vigor, her tears soaking into his shoulder. The Doctor slowly slid down the wall and cradled her to his chest as she continued to cry into his shoulder.

They stayed like that until they both lost track of how long they had sat there. Eventually, Rose pulled away and offered the Doctor a small smile before standing, holding out her hand. The Doctor took it and, after standing, used it to pull her into another embrace before they broke apart, heading to their separate rooms.

* * *

.

* * *

The Doctor walked numbly through the halls of the TARDIS, trusting that she would get her where he needed to go. Her screams seemed to follow him, even here. They echoed throughout the TARDIS' corridors. These walls used to be filled with joy, now the only thing filling the void of her absence was sorrow and heartbreak. The Doctor was abruptly stopped by a door that had appeared in front of him. He let out a sob when he saw that the TARDIS hadn't taken him to his room. He turned quickly and tried to walk away only to find his path to be blocked by the same door yet again. The Doctor shut his eyes and turned from the door, knowing it was useless because it was probably still in front of him.

"Why are you doing this?" he yelled, knowing he would get no answers. He sighed and opened his eyes, staring sadly at the door. He stroked the wood in front of him before he thought of something. Rose had never heard the end of the song. The Doctor leaned his head against the door and tried a few times before he was able to sing the final part.

* * *

The only things that heard the Doctor's lament were the objects that were left behind by its cause. The Doctor's voice drifted through the door, breaking in a few places before continuing.

_Rose?_

_Please, I want you in there._

_People are asking if you lived._

_You talked of courage,_

_and I'm trying to._

_I couldn't get to you,_

_and keep you safe! _The Doctor pounded a fist against the wall, reliving his frustration and fear in that moment.

_We only had each other._

_It was you and me._

_What am I going to do?_ The Doctor swallowed a few times before he was able to finish.

_Do you wanna fight a Dalek?_ He finished and slid down the door, crying. The Doctor screamed and pounded the door until his throat was raw and his hand bled, all the while cursing the universe for his luck.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it! I know I liked writing the whole thing more than I should have...  
**


	2. You Are My Open Door

**A/N - So I got a request for some more songs...and that got me thinking, which made this. I think this is a nice pick-me-up after that last one :3.** **In an attempt to make it less confusing, I made the parts they sing together (or say together if you think it's weird that they are randomly singing...) bold as well as italic. I also tried to make it clear who was singing what part. It pretty much follows the order of the original song except for towards the end.**

**I thought of this as like a cheesy feel good musical where the characters randomly break into song. But if you want, just pretend they are saying these things and are drunk so that's why they're repeating themselves...**

_**Rose takes the Doctor out for a pint...enough said...**_

_**Disclaimer - I DO NOT OWN DOCTOR WHO NOR FROZEN NOR DISNEY NOR ANYTHING...(anyone got spare clothes? it's a little chilly...)**_

* * *

Rose looked over at the Doctor over the top of her glass, giggling silently at what she saw. The Doctor was looking out at the crowd in front of them with an air of calmness that she didn't usually see in him. (She could thank the several pints she had bought him for that.) The Doctor was leaning back in his chair, with his left leg crossed over its opposite. She watched as the Doctor picked up his glass from the table, took a healthy swig (which darkened the light pink tint in his cheeks slightly), and rested the half empty glass on his knee.

It had taken several attempts to persuade the Doctor on this little venture, he kept complaining that there were much more important things to do than sit in a pub and watch _football_. But after what had happened with the Dalek and Adam, it didn't take long for the Doctor to agree. He still had grumbled slightly when they sat down, until Rose had gotten a few drinks in him, that is.

Rose nursed her own drink as she continued to watch the Doctor. He lifted his drink to his lips and she watched as he finished the rest of the glass and turned to put it on the table, and caught her staring at him.

"What?" He asked with a smirk when she didn't drop her gaze.

"Nothing."

"It must be something, seemed like you had been gazing at me for a while." The Doctor actually _giggled_ as he got up to get another pint.

"I wasn't gazing." Rose informed him from behind her glass upon his return.

"Yes you were. Got sharp eyes, me."

"I wasn't gazing. I was…" Rose struggled to find a word that wouldn't sound so creepy. "Admiring." She finished, wincing as the Doctor's eyes widened.

"What, me and my beauty?" he snorted, taking a sip of his drink.

"Maybe." Rose whispered, feeling bold (although she was staring into her drink as she spoke). She startled at the sound of the Doctor coughing on his drink. She started to get up but he held up a hand calming himself. Rose shrank into her seat as an awkward silence came over both of them. They both sipped their drinks and watched the group of football fans watching a match. Rose gathered her courage once more and looked up right when the Doctor turned to face her.

"Doctor?"

"Rose?" They looked at each other for a second before the Doctor gestured for her to speak first.

Rose steeled herself for a second before she began.

_"_Okay, can I just, say something crazy?"

The Doctor nodded his consent, smirking slightly with a happy gleam in his eye.

_"All my life has been a series of doors in my face. And then suddenly I run into you."_

The Doctor sat up slightly, smiling. "I was thinking the same thing!_ Cause I've been searching all my lives to find my own place. And maybe it's in the TARDIS or running for my life"_

Rose grinned. _"__**But with you.**__"_

_"I found my place."_

_"I see your face."_

_"__**And it's nothing like I've ever known before. You are my open door, you are my open door, you are my open door.**__"_

_"With you."_

_"With you."_ The Doctor echoed, causing Rose to giggle.

_"With you." _Rose stood from the table, threw some notes on the table, and turned toward the exit.

_"With you." _Halfway there, she turned back to ensure the Doctor was following, she smiled a little wider when she saw his head weaving through people to get to her. When he reached her, she took his hand and and pulled him the rest of the way.

_"__**You are my open door.**__" _Rose flung the door to the pub open and tugged the Doctor outside.

"I mean it's crazy." He laughed.

"What?"

"_We save each other's-"_

_"Beverages!"_ Rose giggled, remembering the time she caught his tea before he dropped it in his lap. She turned and skipped away from him, down the sidewalk.

"_That's what I was going to say!"_ The Doctor laughed again, astonished, as he chased after her.

"_I've never met someone who thinks so much like me."_ Rose smiled back at the Doctor, who beamed in response.

"**_Our mental synchronization, can have but one explanation."_** Rose moved to cross the street, darting the other way, proving their point as the Doctor moved with her. He grabbed her around her waist and hugged her to him.

"_You." _He breathed in her ear.

"_And I."_ Rose turned her head to look at him, the blush in her cheeks deepening when she saw how close their faces were.

"_Were."_ The Doctor's breath ghosted across her face.

"_Just._" She whispered.

"**_Meant to be._**" Rose turned in his arms and wrapped her arms around his neck, drawing him closer.

"_Say goodbye, to the pain of the past._" Rose stroked his cheek, smiling softly as he leaned into her palm. "_You don't have to feel it anymore."_

"_You are my open door."_

_"I am your open door." _Rose confirmed.

"**_Life can be so much more._**"

_"With you."_

_"With you."_

_"With you."_

_"With you."_

_"__**Your love is my open door…**__"_ Rose smiled as the Doctor leaned down to press their foreheads together. The contact lasted but a second before his head snapped up and he searched her eyes for something.

"Now can I say something crazy?" Rose nodded. "Can I kiss you?"

Rose gasped before she schooled her expression, though it didn't work as well as she hoped. She was still blushing furiously and a grinning fool when she answered him. "Can I say something crazier?" She didn't wait for his response before she grabbed him by the ears and pulled his face down to hers, pressing their lips together. They were both smiling into the kiss as Rose reluctantly pulled away. "Yes." She breathed.

The Doctor laughed a pure, happy laugh before bending to kiss her again, pulling away when she began to shiver. "Should we head back? It is cold out here." He rubbed his hands over her exposed arms, trying to warm them.

Rose pulled away with a mischievous smile and took a few steps in the direction of the TARDIS before smirking back at him, offering her hand to him. "Help me warm up?" She asked innocently, batting her eyelashes. The Doctor blushed before taking her hand pulling her the rest of the way to the TARDIS.

* * *

***wink wink* we all know what's going on there... The Doctor is being a good friend and rushing Rose back to the TARDIS where he will get those big fluffy blankets from the top shelf...right?**

**Please review if you liked it, endured it, or think I should kill my computer...I accept them all :3**


End file.
